Nami 's eerste gevecht
Nami was al een week bij de groep. Vandaag zou ze voor het eerst vechten. Ze was eerst even gaan eten, want vechten met een lege maag gaat niet beweerde ze. Ze kwam eindelijk Burger King buiten . "Tegen wie mag ik nou vechten?" vroeg ze. "Je mag kiezen ofwel tegen Sora of anders tegen mij" zei Kenta. "Ik kies ervoor om te vechten tegen jou!!" riep ze en ze wees naar Kenta. Ze nam haar lanccerder, haar bey en ging klaarstaan . Kenta deed hetzelfde. Even later lanceerden ze hun beys, die meteen tegn elkaar knalde. Het duurde niet lang of Nami was verloren. Ze zuchtte telleurgesteld. "Je hebt je best gedaan, Nami...je moet alleen wat meer trainen en dan komt het wel goed" zei Kenta aanmoedigend. Nami knikte en zei : "Je hebt gelijk, Kenta" Botsing! Ik was op zoek naar Nami, waarom wist ik ook weer niet. Ze was na het middageten gewoon weggegaan zonder ook maar iets te zeggen. Ik dacht de hele tijd aan haar. Haar blonde haar dat net over haar schouders hing ,haar blauwe ogen, haar bleke huid en dat schattige stemmetje als ze vrolijk aan het praten was. Plots liep ik voorbij een kapper , ik keek heel even naar binnen. En wat zag ik? huh? Wat deed Nami in dat kapsalon? Ik zag dat haar haar kortgeknipt was. Ik wou naar binnengaan om te vragen waarom ze dat had gedaan. Ik opende de deur en .....BOTS!!! Ik wreef over mijn hoofd , ik was tegen iemand aangebotst. "KUN JE NIET UITKIJKEN WAAR JE LOOPT! ONHANDIGE SUKKEL!" riep ik. "Oh sorry, Nile ...ik..ik...wist niet dat jij het was" hoorde ik een schattig meisjesstemmetje zeggen.thumb Ik keek op, oh nee..het was Nami. Ik had haar zonet een onhandige sukkel genoemd. Er stonden tranen in haar ogen. "Nami..." begon ik, maar ze duwde me ruw weg en liep zo snel als kon weg. Ik had het verpest. Vragen om Yu's hulp?! Ik ben ni op mijn kop gevalle!!!! Ik probeerde haar achterna te rennen, zonder enig succes. Ik raakte haar kwijt en wou het bijna opgeven maar toen zag ik Yu. Mischien zou Yu dan toch voor één keer mij kunnen helpen. Ik liep naar hem toe en vroeg : " Yu kun je me helpen??" Toen hij me zag en hoorde wat ik vroeg viel zijn mond open, hij had het niet verwacht van me. Hij hapte even naar adem en vroeg toen : "Met wat kan ik je helpen?" "Met Nami, weet jij soms waar ze woont?" vroeg ik. Yu grijnsde en dat beviel me niet. "Jij, viezerik" zei hij. "YU! DENK TOCH NIET ZO! IK STALK HAAR NIET! IK WIL MIJN EXCUSES GEWOON AANBIEDEN AAN HAAR!" riep ik woedend. "Ah, zeg dat dan meteen, en trouwens wat heb je dan verkeerd gedaan dat je sorry moet gaan zeggen?" vroeg Yu droeg. "Ik heb haar beledigd" zei ik. "Sinds waneer ga jij sorry zeggen waneer je iemand hebt beledigd? Wie ben jij en wat heb je met Nile gedaan?" vroeg hij. Ik wou net mijn mond open doen toen Kyoya voorbij, hij zag mij tegen Yu praten en zij gewoon, alsof ik er niet bij stond : "Yu, Nile is gewoon verliefd op Nami , maar hij is te koppig om het toe te geven." "Oh, Yoyo , dat klinkt zo grappig! Net zoals Nami ook op Nile is en ze wilt het ook niet toegeven en Ryuga is op Madoka....zo grappig!!" riep Yu. "Noem me niet steeds yoyo!" riep Kyoya kwaad. Ik maakte gebruik van deze situatie om weg te gaan. Nu kon ik zelf wel uitzoeken waar Nami woonde , maar dat maakte me niks uit. Eén ding wist ik zeker, Nami woonde in Kyoto. Ik nam de trein naar Kyoto. Toen ik er eenmaal was zag ik Nami een huis binnengaan, waarscheinlijk haar huis . Ik volgde haar en ja nu lijkt het wel of ik haar stalk of zo....ugh...ik stalk, ik walg nu even van mezelf dus niet op letten! Toen ze de deur dichtdeed ging ik aan de deur staan en belde aan... Word Vervolgd... Categorie:Nile Categorie:Nami Categorie:Kenta Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Vechten Categorie:Kenta Vs. Nami